The present invention relates in general to sport devices, and, more particularly, to boardsailing devices.
The sport of boardsailing has become extremely popular, and has engendered many inventions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,261, 3,742,886 and 3,858,542. However, all of the devices disclosed in the prior art are applicable only to boardsailing.
The sport of hang gliding has also become extremely popular, and has engendered many inventions as well. While hang gliding, unlike boardsailing, has been combined with other sports, such as water skiing, all of these combinations require motor driven means for providing motive power to the sportsman. Thus, all known hang gliding which begins in the water requires motor driven machinery, such as motor boats, or the like.
In boardsailing, the only motive power available is that power provided by the wind alone, and therefore, there is no known means for combining the sports of boardsailing and hang gliding, and these two popular sports have heretofore never been combined.